Memories of an Unexpected Journey
by Cloud Piece
Summary: Post book. Bilbo isn't over the impact that the unexpected party and the loss of three members had on his life. One of Bilbo's friends is more than happy to drag him out of his deep depression, and Frodo Baggins is curious about his adventures.


Bilbo slouched down on his armchair, sighing. He rocked back and forth, memories of his journey kicking in once again. From start to finish, he relived his entire adventure- from Gandalf's unexpected visit to the fight against the Goblins, never missing a single detail. He could remember what each of the dwarves smelt like, what they looked like, what they sounded like, what they acted like…

It pained him to relive some memories, he felt that the good memories were far greater than the bad ones, so he forced himself to push through.

"Kili," he sighed again, covering his eyes with his hands and leaning his elbows on his calves, "Fili, standing at the trees- big trees- and then three goblin... ponies stolen…" Bilbo paused. "Those two idiots' faults."

_Knock knock_

"Thorin in a bag, the rest in a bag, goblins about to eat them, oh dear."

_Knock knock_

Bilbo jumped, seemly frightened. He directed his bright blue eyes to the wooden green door, before noticing a grey sleeve and a long white beard through the window. Smiling a sad smile, Bilbo lifted himself off the chair and walked towards the door. He opened it slightly, then fully and was meet with Gandalf's waist.

"Ah… Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Gandalf, get off me!"

Gandalf released his hobbit friend, smiling. Bilbo led them inside and they both sat in the living room. "Ah, young Baggins," he started, flashing his teeth, "but today is a day to celebrate ended." Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Bilbo's confused expression. "Surely you have not forgotten? You have a new cousin. I believe that he was born around five hours ago-"

"Five hours!" Bilbo all but yelled. "Why didn't they tell me?" He knew the Baggins part of his family had fairly much rejecting him and disliking his actions since he came back from his journey, but he never thought he would miss out on his own cousin's birth; it only happens once so it was a big deal for him.

"They did come, but you were not listening to them. You were mumbling again, apparently."

"Which part?" Bilbo asked, the curiosity boiling within him. He was well aware that he would continue with his story when there were company around; sometimes, when he was remembering the unexpected party, he would sing '_That's what Bilbo Baggins' hates!_' as loud as he could. Needless to say, the neighbouring hobbits were worried about the burglar.

"The Mirkwood Forest," Gandalf answered. His smile was quickly gone and replaced with a disapproving frown. "Bilbo, you must stop this."

"Stop what?" Bilbo snapped.

"You know what I mean." Gandalf sternly eyed the hobbit. "And you know I understand."

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Bilbo screamed. He picked up the nearest plate and threw it at the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces that scattered all over the floor. "No one does!" Something inside him snapped. His rage was toppling inside him and all of a sudden the ring in his breast pocket felt angry too, and that just made Bilbo madder.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf barked, rising up. "You are not the only one who lost someone in that battle!"

Bilbo stopped and sat back down, looking down. "…I lost three of the best friends I ever had," he sobbed.

"I did too."

Bilbo glanced at the wizards eyes, shocked to see them glassy. The tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "I cannot forget it, Gandalf," he cried. "I cannot forget them, I cannot forget the adventures we had together. I have to keep their memory here, Gandalf. It's what Thorin would've wanted."

Gandalf shook his head. "He wouldn't. He loved you, Bilbo, as he would his own kind. He would have wanted you to live your life happily. I'm sure Kili and Fili would've wanted the same."

Bilbo blinked. Fighting back tears, he slowly nodded his head. "Yes, this all is rather foolish, isn't it?" He stood up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Isn't healthy at all, is it?"

"No, it is not."

All was silent for the next moment, and then… "Gandalf, did they decide on my cousin's name?"

Gandalf smiled. "Frodo. Frodo Baggins."

"Let's pray that he doesn't go on an adventure as dangerous as I did," Bilbo snickered. His mind hissed at him, _No, Bilbo Baggins you fool! You've probably jinxed it now!_.

"I pray he doesn't."

Bilbo stared down at his shoe and fidgeted with his thumb. "So… can you take me to see him?"

"Why, Bilbo, that was what I came here to do in the first place!" Gandalf picked the hobbit up and carried him outside. "Getting you straight was just so you would come out."

"Oh, well thanks," Bilbo muttered sarcastically as Gandalf placed him on the wizard's shoulders. "I'm still not keen on letting their memories go to waste, you know."

Gandalf's mouth lifted upwards. "Bilbo, have you ever considered writing?"

Bilbo was about to answer no before his mind wandered off to thoughts of writing his adventures. The thought calmed him somehow.

Bilbo looked back at his house, and widened his eyes. They were transparent, but the three dwarves that perished in the battle a few years ago were there, in full armour and all, smirking at the hobbit. Kili gave him a thumbs-up while Fili waved. Thorin crossed his arms and nodded.

Bilbo smiled and waved back at them. "I'm going on another adventure!" he yelled. "It will have a happy ending this time," he added quietly.

* * *

A young Frodo Baggins opened his cousin's cupboard. He was always curious about the papers in the cupboard, and he couldn't resist himself one day. He reached for the nearest paper and scanned the top. He frowned. "It's a song title…"

Frodo could read very well, and he was familiar on how to read the notes on a song, so he was surprised when he realised he had never heard the song before. Shrugging, Frodo sang the lyrics that were written underneath in neat handwriting quietly.

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the height  
What was before we see once more  
Is our kingdom a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath a moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune_

_Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long forgotten gold__  
_

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
__In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold  
__We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold_

_From long ago when lanterns burned  
Until this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned__  
_

_We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul_

_Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live__  
_

_All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Till we get our long forgotten gold__  
_

_Far away from Misty Mountains cold_

Frodo ended the song, his curiosity bubbling up inside him once again. He was well aware that his cousin went on an adventure once, but… this couldn't possibly be it, could it?

Excited and hands shaking, Frodo reached for another paper but was stopped by another stronger hand. Frodo looked up, surprised. It was Bilbo.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo, I didn't mean to-!" Frodo apologised. Bilbo held his hand up and Frodo stopped talking.

"Don't worry, just don't do it again," Bilbo sniffed. Wait, Bilbo was sniffing…? He was crying!

"Bilbo… what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Bilbo snapped. "Now, let's get you to some other place before you touch any more of my stuff. Kili and Fili's- I mean, Pippin and Merry's should do." Bilbo led Frodo out of his house against Frodo's protests.

"Bilbo, won't you tell me what that was about?"

Bilbo sighed. "One day, Th- Frodo."

* * *

**First shot in the LotR fandom, did I get it right?**

**I was going to include some scenes of Bilbo hallucinating about those three before but I didn't get any time.**

**As always, please review if you have the time.**


End file.
